


Sucker Love

by Twisted_Mind



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Bonding, F/M, Het and Slash, M/M, Mild Language, Sexual Content, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-10
Updated: 2011-10-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 05:23:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1593095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twisted_Mind/pseuds/Twisted_Mind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sucker love is all Draco knows . . . perhaps all he's capable of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sucker Love

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 2011 at HP Fandom. Edited upon re-posting here. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I am not JKR, hence, I do not own any of the characters within; I just play with them and make them do depraved things now and then. I am also not the band Placebo, and do not own the song or lyrics within. 
> 
> Some things to know about this fic:  
> 1--Draco is being an angsty slut  
> 2--Lyrics are in bold

Draco would never regret the way he was acting--he was a Malfoy. What a Malfoy wants, they get, take, coerce or cheat for--but they always get what they desire.   
  
**Sucker love is heaven sent you**  
  
 _“Oh my God--Dray--ah!”_ she cried out.   
  
He smirked at the Slytherin princess under him and did it again.  
  
 **Pucker up, our passions’ spent**   
  
As soon as Pansy was asleep, he slipped from the bed and dressed.   
  
**My heart’s a tart, your body’s rent**  
  
“Draco, you love me, right?”   
  
He looked at her coldly.   
  
“No.”   
  
**My body’s broken, yours is bent  
Carve your name into my arm,   
Instead of stressed I lie here charmed  
Cuz there’s nothing else to do,  
Every me and every you**  
  
He gets up from the bed, and gets dressed, feeling her eyes on his back.   
  
“I do . . . I do mean _something_ to you, don’t I?” she asks, quietly, hesitantly.   
  
“No, Padma--you don’t.”   
  
“Then why do this? Waste my time and yours? Why give me this?” She doesn’t sound hurt--she anticipated his answer. This was her real question.   
  
“Because, sweetness . . . I was bored.”   
  
**Sucker love, a box I choose,  
No other box I choose to use**  
  
He had her pinned to the wall as he pounded her. Their version of sex tended toward the rough.   
  
“I hope . . . you know . . . that this doesn’t . . . doesn’t mean anything,” he panted out between thrusts.   
  
She looked up at him through long red hair. “Good. It doesn’t mean . . . anything to me either,” she growled in response.   
  
**Another love I would abuse,  
No circumstances could excuse**  
  
"I just don’t understand why you won’t love me, Draco,” she whined.   
  
“You wouldn’t, Pansy.”  
  
 **In the shape of things to come,  
Too much poison come undone,  
Cuz there’s nothing else to do,  
Every me and every you**  
  
Draco got up from his bed, restless. He knew what he wanted.  
  
Or rather, who he wanted.   
  
He knew he was damning himself; that he was destined for hell. So he decided to damn himself thoroughly.   
  
It was a Malfoy thing.  
  
 **Sucker love is known to swing,  
Prone to cling and waste these things**  
  
Draco lost himself in the ecstasy. The primal, animalistic nature of it. This was _fucking_.   
  
He wrapped his legs tighter around Blaise, and moaned his name while begging _harder_.  
  
 **Pucker up, for heavens’ sake,  
There’s never been so much at stake**  
  
“Need this . . .” he moaned, holding Draco closer.   
  
Draco closed his eyes and kissed the Gryffindor boy with black hair, murmuring dirty words in his ear as he worshipped the body beneath him.   
  
 Pity he was the wrong Gryffindor boy with black hair.  
  
 **I serve my head up on a plate,  
It’s only comfort, calling late   
Cuz there’s nothing else to do,  
Every me and every you**   
  
Draco was restless in the middle of the night again. Slipping out of bed, he headed up to Gryffindor Tower, knowing that what he wanted-- _needed--_ lay up there.   
  
He gave the password to the Fat Lady, telling her he needed to see a friend.   
  
**Like the naked leads the blind,  
I know I’m selfish, I’m unkind**  
  
“What do you want, Malfoy?” Neville asked him through a crack in the door to the seventh year Gryffindor dorm.   
  
“I need in to see Harry,” he responded coolly.   
  
**Sucker love, I always find  
Someone to bruise, and leave behind**  
  
“Sorry, Malfoy. After what you did to me, I’m not letting you get to Harry. He doesn’t deserve that shite,” Neville said before closing the door in Draco’s face.   
  
Leaning his head against the door, Draco whispered, “I know.”  
  
 **All alone in space and time  
Nothing’s here, but what here’s mine**  
  
Draco’s secret hope died when Harry and Ron announced their relationship and upcoming bonding at the end of exams. They invited everyone who wanted to attend.   
  
**Something borrowed, something blue  
Every me and every you**  
  
Their bonding was beautiful. Draco cried. Not for the same reason that everyone else did.   
  
**Every me and every you**  
  
Draco would always regret the way he acted at Hogwarts – it cost him the only thing he ever truly wanted.


End file.
